robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Vince Grant
.}} Captain Vince Grant was the commanding officer of many vessels. In early 2044, he took command of the newly upgraded Tokugawa. In July of 2044, Vince was placed in command of the Icarus and the Ark Angel. Vince had a somewhat detached relationship with his son Bowie, owing to the fact that Vince went into space with the Expeditionary Force. Bowie was left behind in the care of the late Rolf Emerson. Biography Macross Island : The Program)]] During the years before the Zentraedi arrival, he was stationed on Macross Island with his big sister Claudia. On her 1st day he gave her advice to watch out for flirty flyboys. (Robotech: From the Stars: The Program) Later, then the Anti-Unification League had taken over the Armor-1, Roy Fokker had him ready the experimental Valkyrie prototype for launch before it wiped out Macross Island. Although Roy was successful in taking down the Armor-1, it had fired a Reflex warhead at Macross Island. He spent moments with Claudia waiting to see if they would survive as the blast radius would be so large that evacuating would not be possible. In the end, Roy took down the Warhead and saved the Island. (Robotech: From the Stars: The Gathering Storm, Commitment) The Pioneer Expedition Vince was Claudia Grant's brother and one of Rick Hunter's best friends. Before the SDF-3 departed from Earth, he warned Rick about T.R. Edwards and how he should not be trusted. However, Rick claimed that he trusted Edwards enough to make him an important part of the Expedition, later, he and his wife Jean were both at the wedding of Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes where His son was the Ring keeper. After the wedding, he left Bowie to the care of his friend Rolf Emerson alongside Dana Sterling. After the SDF-3 parted to the Local Group of Fantoma to find the Robotech Masters on Tirol, he became an important member of the REF during their war against the Invid Regent and his Inorganics. The REF Civil War to be added The Third Lylat War After the REF returned to Earth to assault the Invid headquarters at The Reflex Point, he became worried due the fact that the SDF-3 was taking too long to come to Moon Base ALUCE. Moments later, the base received a transmission of Rick inside of the SDF-3 expressing his doubts with the Neutron-S Missiles. An accident occurred and the transmission was loss. Gunther Reinhart sent Vince in the Icarus as a support mission in the omicron sector only to find an black hole, where the ship was almost sucked in. After escaping the black hole, they find an heavily damaged SDF-3 and his science Vessel the Deukalion. Rick managed to tell them about a fatal flaw in Neutron-S-Missiles and ordered them to retrieve the Deukalion for Critical Information. Vince attempted to retrieve both the SDF-3 and the Deukalion with the space fold only to attacked by an unknown enemy. His attempt to retrieve the SDF-3 failed and he was forced to return to the Moon Base ALUCE with the Deukalion. The Fourth Robotech War to be added Behind the scenes Despite having been on board the SDF-3 in 2022, having a son born in 2013, and having been in active service in the early 2000s, a scene in Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (which takes place in 2044) lists his age as 36. The [[Robotech II: The Sentinels: The Illustrated Handbook 1|first Robotech II handbook lists]] his age as 25, which would have made him six during Robotech: From the Stars and 16 at the birth of his son. Meanwhile, Robotech: The Art of the Shadow Chronicles lists his age as 54. Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force